


Chinese

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [8]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance, Sonny & Alex, cuteness, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex walks Sonny home from the precinct.</p><p> </p><p>*Comments appreciated*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinese

**Author's Note:**

> I tag every part as explicit just because I think the series over all is.

"Night Rollins." Sonny waved as he left the squad room

"Have a good night Carisi," Amanda called from her desk. 

He folded his jacket over his arm and slung his backpack over the opposite arm. Once he got outside he felt the difference of the cool interior and the full summer heat. The sun was still out and he realized he was going to sweat through his skin before he got home. He stopped to roll up his sleeves further. 

"Lookin' good, Detective!" a familiar voice cat-called. 

Sonny looked in the direction the voice came from and grinned. The petite brunette was leaned against the building wearing a floral summery dress and sandals. 

"Hey." He smiled and walked towards her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd surprise you. It's payday, lemme buy you something pretty." Alex smiled. 

"I do have a paper due Monday but I guess I have some time for these freckles."

They walked down the street towards the closest subway station. 

"So your brother's staying with you?" Sonny mentioned. 

She rolled her eyes remembering the last conversation she had with her younger brother, more like the last argument. 

"Just a few days. Sorry I didn't tell you. He and his boyfriend are broken up or, I don't know." She shook her head. "For the record his boyfriend is right."

"Right about what?" He asked. 

"He's tired of waiting for Walt all the time. He never talks about what he does when he's overseas and he never plans for the future." She sighed. "He's always like 'can't we just enjoy right now?'."

"Maybe he doesn't want him to worry?" Sonny suggested. "Ya know, it's easier to just live in the here and now and then you don't feel guilty that someone's at home bawling their eyes out."

Alex looked at him with fire. "Yeah. Maybe."

Sonny didn't notice the look, he continued. "I mean, he must've seen how it was when your dad was gone, right? He doesn't want to put people through that-"

Alex just stared at him. 

"What?" He asked confused. 

"Nothing. You're just smart." She smirked. 

"So when am I gonna be interrogated?" Sonny grinned. 

"Interrogated?"

"By Walt. I'm sure he's gotta read me the riot act." He wiped sweat off his brow. "I got sisters. I know the drill."

"Oh. I don't know." She shook her head. 

"We should all have dinner."

"Right now?" Alex asked. 

"What are you doing now?" 

"Well we're on a date." Alex made an excuse. 

"Am I missing something here?" Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Am I not allowed to meet your brother? Is that too 'serious boyfriend'?" He made air quotes. 

"No!" Alex shook her head. "It's not like that!"

Sonny eyed her suspiciously for a minute. He just smiled but didn't say anything. 

"What?" Alex got an attitude. 

"Ya know you complain about your brother and the way he is with his boyfriend and then you do this weird thing where you try to protect yourself by avoidin' things." Sonny explained. 

"What?" She sounded mad. 

"It's cool." He smiled. "We don't have to be serious. We don't have to meet each other's family, although for the record my sisters already know about you and that means my parents know about ya too."

Alex blushed. 

"Gina doesn't care, Teresa assumes you're stuck up, that's rich coming from her, and Bella just wants to know if she can call you when her doctor is tired of hearing from her with questions about being pregnant." Sonny smirked. "My mom hasn't said anything but I know she knows about you because she said that she would be open minded if I wanted to bring someone home for dinner."

"That sounds like she's worried you're gay." Alex smiled. 

"It does sound like that." Sonny agreed and made a face that looked like he was thinking. "I bet you Gina told her and said, 'Sonny's datin somebody named Al' that big mouth."

"Well I guess I'd be a surprise then."

"I just assumed she was worried you were Irish."

"Wait, really?" 

"Oh yeah. She thinks the Irish have too many kids and can't cook." He nodded. 

"Well I can't cook, but I'm not even Catholic and Italians have a bunch of kids too." Alex explained. 

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know the inner workings of my mom. She thinks she needs to hand me off to a woman who will feed me pasta forever."

"You do like to eat."

"Yeah but I gotta keep it tight for the Force." He smacked his stomach. 

Alex laughed. "That sounds a little like a belly full of cannoli."

He mocked anger. "That's it. I'm never getting naked for you again!" 

She laughed again. "I'm sorry. I meant that you have rock hard abs!"

"That's more like it." He looked smug. "So, uh speaking of food...I'm starving. What do ya want?"

"Take out." She leaned against his arm. "I am actually tired."

"But you came to see me." He reached his fingers out and pulled her palm to his. 

"I just wanted to get away from Walt." Alex sighed. 

"Did you guys argue? Was it about me coming over?"

"No, no. Just the same things we always fight about." She shook her head. "And he said I was dating Dad."

"Well that's gross." Sonny stopped to make a face. 

She smiled. "Not actually. He just thinks you're the same. You're a cop, he was in the army, blah blah blah."

"He might be right." Sonny nodded.

"He's not though. You're not going to get blown up." Alex rolled her eyes. "And besides you're not going to be a cop forever; you're going to be a lawyer."

"Well there's a lot that goes with that..." Sonny started slowly. "It's not like I sit behind a desk either."

Alex furrowed her eyebrows. 

"I don't know," Sonny continued. "I like being a cop. Don't act like it doesn't turn you on, Nurse Alex"

"Yeah, calling me 'nurse' doesn't really work the way 'detective' works on you." She smiled. 

He just turned up his free palm.

"I'm not turned on because you're a cop, Sonny, I'm turned on because I like you."

"Oh c'mon, you like the gun, the badge-" he teased her. 

"I don't." She started to get annoyed. 

"...the handcuffs!" He wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Are you and Walt in cahoots are something?"

"Cahoots?" He laughed. "How can I be in cahoots with someone you won't let me get to know."

She rolled her eyes but Sonny continued to grin. 

"Cahoots..." He whispered and shook his head. "You watch too much tv."

They reached the stairs leading down to the subway platform. 

"Let's go home, Cahoots." Sonny motioned with his hands for her to go first down the stairs. 

"Can we stop for Chinese?" She smiled and joined the other commuters on the stairs. 

"Only if you're payin' for it!" He replied. 

"You're right, cops are sooo sexy." She rolled her eyes. 

"Ya know I'm man enough to let my girlfriend pay for me." He smirked. 

"Mmhmm, I guess you can pay me back later." She turned briefly to wiggle her eyebrows. "

"Don't worry, I've got handcuffs just for you, sweetheart." Sonny seductively whispered into her ear as they reached the bottom.


End file.
